


You'll see how much I care

by Diana924



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, F/M, Pre-Season/Series 01, Revenge, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non avere figli anni prima era stata una sua scelta.
Relationships: past!Daniel Colter/Evil Queen | Regina Mills





	You'll see how much I care

Non avere figli anni prima era stata una sua scelta.

Temeva che fosse tutto un piano di sua madre e si era messa al sicuro eliminando il problema alla radice, sua madre non aveva mai voluto il suo bene ma solamente ciò che le avrebbe arrecato un qualche vantaggio materiale. Avrebbe voluto dei figli ma Daniel era morto, ucciso di fronte ai suoi occhi da sua madre a causa di quella maledetta di Snow White, e nemmeno morta avrebbe avuto un figlio da Leopold.

Non perché l’uomo fosse molto più grande di lei e suo zio, non era certo così sentimentale, ma perché non avrebbe mai più permesso a qualcuno di avere un tale dominio sul suo corpo. Scoprire che in realtà non c’era nessun complotto ai suoi danni e che sua madre cercava realmente di aiutarla era stato inaspettato ma purtroppo non poteva più fare nulla. Inoltre le importava anche poco, con un figlio sarebbe stata legata, con un figlio avrebbe dovuto cedere il potere mentre invece alla morte di Leopold era stato così facile esautorare Snow White e diventare la regina che meritava, la corona era un ben misero risarcimento per ciò che aveva perso ma l’aveva ottenuta con i suoi mezzi e per sé stessa.

Ed era andato tutto bene finché Snow White non aveva rovinato tutto, non era giusto che quella smorfiosa fosse felice dopo aver distrutto la sua felicità per una disattenzione infantile e sciocca. Snow White doveva imparare una lezione, doveva capire che non tutti erano fortunati come lei che aveva avuto tutto e subito da sempre senza mai guadagnarsi nulla e lei aveva deciso di infliggerle il dolore più grande. Quella maledizione era perfetta, si era domandata dove Rumplestiskin l’avesse trovata ma finché funzionava non le importava, un mondo senza magia ma soprattutto un mondo dove nessuno di loro, tranne lei, avrebbe ricordato il passato e dove eli avrebbe ottenuto la sua vendetta, giorno dopo giorno.

E la maledizione aveva funzionato egregiamente, aveva dovuto sacrificare suo padre ma Henry Mills aveva compreso e si era volontariamente offerto, nessuno sarebbe mai stato come suo padre. Quella cittadina sperduta era l’idea, nessuno vi sarebbe mai arrivato e lei si sarebbe vendicata. Vedere Snow White come ordinaria maestra di scuola e il suo prince charming in coma era stata un’emozione travolgente, il trionfo aveva quel sapore? Era quella la felicità?

L’arrivo di Kurt Flynn e suo figlio Owen l’aveva fatta sperare, poteva in qualche modo avere quella felicità che le era stata negata ma era andato tutto a rotoli e li aveva persi, sapeva che Owen era fuori da qualche parte ma ignorava dove e non voleva saperlo.

E così era andata avanti, godendosi quella vittoria per anni finché un senso di vuoto che non sapeva spiegarsi si era fatto sempre più strada dentro di sé.

Aveva provato pozioni e incantesimi ma inutilmente e infine era riuscita a dare un nome al suo disagio: un figlio.

Aveva bisogno di un figlio, di qualcuno da amare e che vedesse il buono che c’era in lei, non la spietata regina cattiva o il sindaco inflessibile ma la ragazza che era stata un tempo. Un figlio che potesse essere un nuovo inizio per lei, un vero inizio perché alla fine aveva trionfato su Snow White.

Si era occupato di tutto Gold, faccendiero come la sua controparte e quando aveva stretto a sé Henry si era sentita sopraffare da un amore sconosciuto. Inizialmente aveva avuto paura, paura di essere inadeguata, che il bambino la rifiutasse o che prima o poi finisse per fargli del male ma alla fine si era deciso a tenerlo.

Sapeva fin da subito che nome avrebbe scelto: Henry. Henry Mills come suo padre, l’uomo che più l’aveva amata al mondo senza mai chiederle nulla in cambio, Henry Mills pur disapprovando le sue scelte aveva deciso di sacrificarsi perché lei potesse lanciare la maledizione.

Suo padre era stato la sua roccia, il suo unico alleato, l’unico che aveva sempre creduto in lei e nel suo potenziale fin da quando era una neonata ma non per interesse personale o per ambizione ma perché realmente si preoccupava per lei, se solo non si fosse fatto mai comandare da sua madre, se non avesse irrazionalmente sperato che Cora potesse cambiare e tornare quella di un tempo.

Henry meritava di sapere di suo nonno e forse un giorno gliene avrebbe parlato ma mentre lo teneva a sé cantandogli una ninna nanna Regina Mills era sicura di una cosa: quel bambino era forse il suo bene più prezioso e non avrebbe permesso a niente e nessuno di portarglielo via, per fortuna la madre biologica aveva chiesto un’adozione chiusa.

Henry allungò le manine nella sua direzione e lei sorrise, di sicuro voleva nuovamente giocare con la sua collana, avrebbe dovuto toglierla ma l’espressione estasiata di Henry la incantava ogni volta. La infilò dentro la camicia per poi godersi il disappunto che si dipinse sul faccino di suo figlio, nessuno sarebbe riuscito a separarli.

<< No tesoro, hai così tanti giocattoli da mettere in bocca >> lo ammonì scherzosamente prima che lui cominciasse a gorgogliare.

Poteva aver scelto di non partorire figli ma adesso aveva Henry e lo avrebbe difeso ad ogni costo, inoltre chi mai poteva pensare di farle del male nella città che aveva creato appositamente per potersi gustare la propria vittoria?


End file.
